Andromida
by ElectrikBluez
Summary: She was there for the same as him: to train an attraction. She was confidant in her job and was an easy person if not a bit odd. He was happy to have her a part of the team. But when he learns just what she's meant to bond with and train, he realizes how he really feels about her and that causes a whole new set of problems. ::I hate summaries::
1. I

"Call me Andy."

Why was Claire giving him that look?

Owen turned his lip up at the red head then smiled politely at this _Andy._ She smiled with slightly droopy lids, like she was half asleep and running on fumes; with that lay over on the main land, it wouldn't surprise him. If she had tolerance like his, she didn't sleep a wink on that plane, the ferry was no picnic either.

"Owen -

"Yeah," she chuckled. "I know who you are."

He blinked. "I'm flattered."

She chuckled again then looked at Claire. "My quarters? I'll start in the morning. I'm dead on my feet."

Claire opened her mouth to speak, a smile daring her lips but Owen cut in and Andy raised an eyebrow. "I can show you to your quarters," he flashed a superior smirk at Claire and she was almost foaming at the mouth. "Twenty three...right?"

Andy paused in her smirking and that eyebrow arched further. "How do you know?"

"I'm observing your first interactions with some of the animals around the park, get a feel for your abilities. I'm the judge that seals your job here. I'm swinging by at nine to get you down to the raptor pen."

She cocked her head, pale cornsilk dreads rolling over her right shoulder. "I'm starting with raptors?"

He chuckled. "Well yeah," he gently steered her away from Claire by the elbow. "If my girls don't like you, none of the beasts will. Excellent judges of character."

Andy nodded as he ushered her into the elevator, her rainbow striped duffel swinging languidly in front of her as she stared out the clear glass to the sprawling green of the pastures below with curious, wide eyes. Owen leaned against the glass to her right, watching her subtly for any twitches he should be aware of. The only thing that got him was the tattoo curving from her right clavicle to cover that side of her throat in tribal swirls and streaks.

He jumped when the elevator dinged and she just smiled; quiet, that would serve her well when dealing with these creatures. He wondered to what dino she would get the privilege to work with. There were plenty to work with but no one would say who her specialty would be.

He came to a slow stop in front of her door, her giving him a small half smile as she unlocked the door. "Thanks by the way," she nudged the door open a little and he saw a clear view of the t - rex habitat below...way below. "Claire was a little...too organized for me."

Owen raised an eyebrow, his bottom lip jutting out for a second. "People usually praise her for it," he smiled; he just couldn't stop. "Why don't cha like it?"

Andy shrugged. "I don't know...just seems a little uptight yet all over the place. My mom was like her actually. Pretty and poised..." Andy shook her head and nudged open the door. "I suppose I'll see you in the morning, hmm?"

He paused, watching her set her duffel just inside the door. She looked back at him questionably, her tired eyes creasing with strain. He looked over her shoulder, seeing briefly the rustle of trees from the t - rex tail; they were far too high for that thing to reach her window, but he still found the position of the room odd for some reason. He snapped back to attention when she waved a hand in front of his face, annoyance beginning to show in her eyes.

"Spacey," she mused. "Now, if you'll excuse me," she wiggled the door a little and he caught the hint.

He bowed a little, hands stuffed into his pockets. "I'll see ya. Rest up, gotta be on your toes or they'll take one."

She smiled just a little, it drooped with exhaustion. "Gotcha boss."

"There we go," he puffed up his chest. "Now we're getting somewhere."

She chuckled and waved him away. "Goodbye, Owen."

He nodded with a broad grin and let her shut the door, feeling more optimistic about this whole apprentice deal.

* * *

Andy yawned as she paced in front of the large glass window giving her a view of the quivering tree tops. Her pants lay discarded on the bathroom floor and she flaunted a loose fitting, antique Jurassic Park t shirt and boy shorts; she had the t shirt from her uncle who used to be an engineer from the old park, he meant it for her mother but she didn't like the idea of the park. Andy was elated when she found it in an old, musty box in his spare room one summer.

Andy just had a thing for dinosaurs.

They were cool and interesting but she could never dig up bones or anything like that. Though, she never thought being a multi - species behaviorist would give her a chance to actually work with a real live dinosaur.

She smiled as she plopped down in the middle of her new bed, large and stretch worthy. It was the first thing she had touched, spread out on. Then came a shower and she ordered a small, simple dinner but it was so good she thought she was dreaming.

Everything was perfect for the moment and she would do everything she could within her limits and reason. She had never been able to do such amazing things, even if amazing qualified as a small baked potato and a fist sized steak. She was a creature of...simple comforts.

Andy smiled and chewed on her red vine, setting the half empty bag to the side before grabbing her journal; sweet Jesus, if anyone saw the Barney stickers they'd laugh at her. She grabbed the pen and opened to the fresh page, seeing where she started before her shower. She bowed her hand and began to write again, just two short sentences before she closed the notebook and shut it in her nightstand.

She snuggled deep into the feather duvet, smiling sleepily before drifting.

* * *

 _ **Journal Entry I, Jurassic World**_

 _I met my superior trainer today, the man who will help me around this crazy place. I think I'm gonna like working here._


	2. II

Waking up to loud knocking is not ideal to Andy, but no matter how many times she yells _Go away_ , the bastard keeps knocking. Andy pulls the pillow from her head and scrambles out of the sheets, falling flat on her face when the sheets decide to catch her right foot. She contemplates burning them before just untangling herself and stomping to the door.

"What," she gripes, swinging the door open.

Owen raises an eyebrow at her and she draws a blank when she realizes just how skimpy she is dressed. She slams the door in his face for some reason, her cheeks on fire as she hears an _um_ from outside. Her hand hesitates on the handle and she hangs her head in shame as she opens the door again.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"See you're a morning person," he poked fun at her but she looked so embarrassed he had to stop. "Its almost ten, get ready and lets head down to the girls."

Andy's eyes widened and she nodded. "Why don't you uh...why don't you come in and sit? I'll change in the bathroom..."

Owen nodded and stepped inside, watching her scamper off to the bathroom in an amusing manner. He sits in an arm chair near her bed, thrumming his fingers on the arm rest as he waits. He hears her mutter _fuck_ from the bathroom and hears something fall, it sounds like her hitting the floor. He chuckles and looks around, resisting the urge to pluck up the photo on her nighstand, opting for standing again and walking over to the large window.

He sees Rexy walking with lumbering steps across her paddock and sighs, seeing camera flashes. For the biggest attraction in the park, he sure doesn't see an interest in her. Sure she was a t - rex, but he was always partial to raptors anyway.

"Ready," he heard chirped across the room.

He looked back and saw Andy dragging her dreads into a durable scrunchie, a smile on her lips. "Lets go then," he gestured for her to lead.

She almost skipped to the door.

 _This is gonna be fun._

* * *

When they pulled up to the Raptor Paddock, Owen noticed the way Andy trembled. Judging by the small smile on her face and the way she almost ripped the jeep door off its hinges, he guessed excitement and not fear.

He gave the newest handler - what was his name again? - a scathing look when his eyes lingered on the skin exposed on her midrift when she raised an arm to cover her eyes against the sun. He was just happy she didn't dress like he expected, her shorts ran half way down her thighs and she wore some worn, black boots. But on her shirt, he could make out a faint InGen logo over her chest. That was bad taste, sort of, but he doubted she cared.

"Any day now," she taunted as he stared in a daze.

He shook his head to come to and smirked, catching up with her long strides. "Hope the girls like you," he hummed. "Shame to send ya back after one night."

"Hope they like me too," she bounced to a stop when Barry approached.

"Oh, hello there," oh jeez, Barry.

"Uh...hi," Andy took the hand he offered, giving him a small smile. "Barry, I presume?"

The man grinned and Owen rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh yes," he began to lead her away and Owen followed, mildly curious. "You must be the Andromida we have heard so much about. A pleasure."

"Call me Andy please."

Owen raised an eyebrow. "Andromida?"

Andy forced Barry to stop in the sun, pulling her hands gently from his. "Dad was insistent on the name," she smiled. "Mom hated it at first. I prefer Andy."

"Noted," Owen looked to Barry, who was at attention immediately. "The gals ready?"

Barry nodded. "Charlie's been restless all morning. We may need to expand the paddock a fraction."

"Well, I'll be sure to bother Claire about that first chance I get," he held out a hand to Andy but she easily slipped away; he was unfazed. "Care to meet the gang?"

Her smile bloomed again, eager with wide eyes. "Definitely!"

Owen waved at her to follow. "Then lets meet everyone."

Andy followed he and Barry with a skip in her step. Dinosaurs! Frick frackin' dinosaurs! She was like an eight year old all over again. They climbed above the paddock and she gripped the railing tight as her eyes scanned the bushes for the scaly creatures. Owen produced a conventonal clicker from his vest and his face grew serious as he began a methodical series of clicks.

Andy took several steadying breaths, needing to be calm when they approached. Trying to purge fear, anxiety and excitement from ones veins was not an easy task, even when you've done it for years.

She couldn't help but jump though when one of them finally showed itself. She was long and had a streak of blue, vibrant as any flower, reaching skull to tail. She paced in anticipation as three others joined her, just as magnificent.

Andy gripped the railing tight and leaned forward, marveling at her. She heard Owen softly chuckle behind her and scowled at him, reeling her childish wonder in as he lowered the clicker and stepped closer to her. He leaned on the railing next to her, left elbow brushing her hand.

"So, I take it you like them?"

She smiled, breathless. "Oh yes," she had this strange giddiness in her features when she looked at him. "They really are amazing, Owen."

He smiled crookedly, softly. "Well, thank you. They're my girls..." he paused and jiggled a bucket on the railing. "Wanna feed them a little?"

Andy blinked. "Uh...sure," she shook her head a little and smiled wider. "I mean yes - yes I would."

Owen chuckled and slid the bucket to her. "One click," he grabbed her left hand and curled the clicker in it; she flushed just a little. "And you tell them who its for. Just like a dog really, but don't treat them like their so simple. Eye contact is everything."

Andy smiled and nodded firmly. "Gotcha."

She watched him take a step back and turned to look down at the raptors, that stood at attention as she raised her right hand. She breathed deeply and looked to the one named Blue; she only knew them by description and knew she'd get Charlie and Echo mixed up down the line. Blue chirped a little, cocking her head like a bird when Andy made strict eye contact.

They stayed stock still for several moments, Andy's hand wrapping around a dead rat in the bucket. She revealed the treat and Blue trembled, tail waving slowly. The moment Blue blinked, Andy clicked and tossed the rat down. The others watched as Blue snatched up the rat and gobble it down.

Owen nodded in encouragement as Blue took a step back, Andy eyeing him for confirmation. She repeated the process until the bucket was empty; Delta, Echo and Charlie did not take nearly as long as Blue but Owen would explain Blue was beta. And if she wasn't careful, Andy would become Alpha.

"That was better than I expected," Owen pat her back and turned her away from the raptors. "I think you'll do just fine here. The raptors will have mutual respect for you in no time and once we can both widdle down Blue's blinking speed, I'll tell Claire you're ready for your own attraction."

Andy placed a hand over her heart, looking back at the raptors that looked as though they were playing a rough game of tag. "My heart is going crazy," she laughed a little.

Owen chuckled and steered her towards the stairs. "All apart of the job kid."

She didn't know what to make of watching Owen with his girls.

She watched him though, from behind the bars as they locked in the raptor heads for inspection. Owen barked orders and cooed at the beasts, making Andy smile. In her experience, she had seen amazing animal bonding between humans and the wooliest of creatures but this was something entirely different. This was special, it was more than Alpha. Owen was their mother, the hen that fussed over all the chicks even when they weren't hers.

Andy twisted the red vine in her hand as she pulled away from the bars, chewing slowly as the gate opened at a snails pace to shudder into a locked position above her head. Owen looked up and smiled, saying goodbye to Barry as he slipped past the young woman; it was the end of the day, she and Owen were almost the only ones left, save for two men still in the box with them and a few works scattered around. Ultimately, it was peaceful.

"They're beautiful," she whispered, approaching the one he beta'd as Blue. "Can I," her question lingered with a hand out.

Owen shrugged. "Go for it."

Andy smiled. "I've wanted to do this since I saw them," she gently stroke the rough, fluid skin over Blue's twitching eye. "Such a good girl," she whispered.

They both jumped when the raptor let out a loud, high pitched noise that made her nostrils flare. Owen chuckled as Andy tried to shake off temporary fear, his hand coming down on her left shoulder.

"Its okay," he insisted. "She's just excited is all."

Andy let out a shaky breath and tugged at one of her dreads. "That scared the crap out of me," she muttered indignantly, a red tint on her cheeks.

Owen pat her shoulder and moved forward, patting Blue in the same manner. "Yeah, scared me when she first did it too but," he smiled at Andy. "She does it a lot. You unfortunatly get used to it."

Andy tilted her head a little, her lips curling. "I'll certainly have the time."

Owen nodded and Andy gestured to the door, where she went to leave through. He waved her away a little and turned to one of the workers behind him, giving him instructions Andy didn't listen to. She did listen to gravel crunch under her boots as she walked, looking out at the deep green of the trees. She could hear people laughing and the distinct screech of an animal built by man. She rubbed the back of her neck as a smile stretched over her lips, this was all so surreal.

"How about dinner?"

Andy looked back at Owen, watching him drape his vest over his right arm. "Excuse me?"

"Dinner," Owen cocked his head. "Nothing fancy, we got a special room for the trainers. Mac is cooking his super chili tonight, best damn meal you'll ever have. Give ya a chance to meet the others."

Andy bounced on her right leg for a moment. Her other plans consisted of ordering room service again and chili wasn't on the menu. She smiled and nodded, staring at the hand he offered. A hand which she promptly took.


	3. III

Andy didn't care for water, especially when said water was filled with a lurking mosasaur.

She was so embarrassed, clinging to the back of Owen's vest, face buried in between his shoulder blades despite the faint stink of sweat. He found it funny, despite how difficult she made it to walk; she whimpered when she heard a splash and scuttled to his right, latching onto his arm. She didn't care, she just wanted to be away from the water.

"You wanna go sit in the bleachers while I get Ivy," Owen questioned, watching her wide eyes take in the dissapearing tail of the resident mosasaur.

Andy shook her head, fingers surely leaving wrinkles in his shirt. "I'd rather stay right here, if you don't mind," she murmured.

Owen raised a hand. "No arguments here."

"Glad to see the kids are getting acquainted!"

Andy's heart thrummed loudly in her ears, her nerves making her stomach lurch as she watched a young woman in a wet suit pulling herself out of the pool. The mosasaurs teeth scraped her heel as it languidly rubbed against the edge of the water. Owen pulled Andy to a stop , patting her hand with a soft chuckle as the stranger - or rather, Ivy - approached, wringing the water from her hair.

"I don't know how you just get in the water with her," Owen shook his head.

Ivy waved a hand and then pointed at Andy. "Is uh...is she gonna be okay?"

Owen looked down at Andy then shook his head. "She doesn't like water."

Ivy raised an eyebrow. "And you thought it smart to bring her along? She could have stayed in the jeep."

Owen shrugged. "She wouldn't stay."

"Owen that's mean."

Andy shook her head. "I just don't want to fall in," she blushed. "I - I can't swim."

Ivy cocked her head then smiled. "And here I thought you were scared of Nellie," Ivy walked over to the bleachers where a towel and a phone sat next to a pair of jeans.

Andy perked up but didn't let go of Owen's arm. "Y - You named her Nellie?"

Ivy jumped as she tried to get her jeans on over wet skin. "As close to Nessie as I could get but we have a tricerotops named Nessie," she grabbed her phone and shook her hair out with her fingers. "They actually know each other," she held out her hand. "Ivy by the way."

And tightened her fingers around Owen's arm again then took Ivy's hand, feeling a tad more relaxed. "Call me Andy," she latched onto Owen again. "I can't believe you swim with her," water splashed up as Nellie rolled under the water.

Ivy spared her a warm glance then gestured for Andy and Owen to follow; Andy switched sides, eyeing the water warily. "She took to me rather quickly," she locked the gate behind them and made sure it was secure before following again. "Was her imprint, so I guess it's a given."

Andy relaxed once they were out of the stadiums shadow. "Thats amazing," she gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that."

Owen chuckled. "Like I said, no arguments," he winked.

Ivy interjected and Owen scowled at her, but it was ignored by both women so he just walked around to unlock the jeep. "I could teach you to swim, if you want."

Andy shook her head. "I - I'm fine, I'll get over the pool trust me. But I won't be ready to dive in any time soon."

Ivy waved a hand and chuckled. "Well, looks like my rides here. I'm guessing you're both headed to the cafeteria?"

Andy watched the golf cart sidle up to the two of them and gave a gentle nod to the red head waiting in the drivers seat. He smiled and waved, looking expectantly to Ivy.

"Yeah," Owen tossed out from the drivers seat of the jeep then looked to the golf cart. "Hey Dexter."

Dexter again smiled and waved but didn't speak and she found that odd. Ivy saw her confusion and pat her shoulder, leaning in closer to mutter 'mute' in her ear. Andy gave her a slightly incredulous look and Ivy nodded, slumping into the passenger seat and pecking Dexter on the lips.

"See ya at the cafeteria," Ivy waved as they pulled off.

Andy waved until they were gone and walked to the passenger side of the jeep, jumping when the door swung open. Owen was leaning over, patting the seat with a smile.

"Your chariot awaits, m'lady."

Andy grinned and swatted his hand away before climbing in.

* * *

Andy had never known such _warm_ people before. Everyone smiled and laughed at even the worst jokes, a few Andy had a hand in. Owen was right, the chili was to die for and Andy was on her third bowl in just an hour; she would regret adding so much cheese, lactose intolerance was a bitch. She tried not to laugh and take bites, for fear of meaty chinks dribbling down her chin to embarrass her in front of these people...new friends.

Ivy spoke with her hands, black hair braided down her back, the tie holding it reaching the small of her back. She sat in Dexter's lap, he appeared quite content with her there, eyes closed as he leaned back and rubbed a gentle circle of her left hip with his thumb.

"Andy," Chris said firmly, large hand rattling the table where he slammed it down across from her. "You have to visit the aviary tomorrow."

Andy smiled, nodding slowly. "To meet Nuget, I suppose?"

"Oh yeah, her too," he chuckled and leaned back in his chair, broad chest pushing the limits of his flannel button up. "Sure she'll be excited to meet ya. We don't get many visitors of the friendly kind. Mostly tourists that just wanna take pictures and point."

"Chris has this amazing act he's working on with the pterosaurs," Dillon points out, picking at his teeth with a tooth pick. "Still not show ready but I think the gals will do great."

"Gotta be perfect," Chris slaps the table again and balances his right ankle on his left knee. "No point if it isn't."

Andy chuckled, dropping her spoon into a now empty bowl. "Well, I for one would love to see it. I'm sure its already amazing."

Chris grins and points at her, looking to Owen as he opens a Coke. "I like this one."

Owen chuckles and thunks down in the chair beside Andy, nodding. "She's a peach, ain't she?"

Andy ducked her head as Owen chuckled in her ear, completely oblivious or full of purpose. She peered over at him through her hair as he started talking to Stacy - who had the runt dimorphodon perched on her head - about park regulations on pen expansion for size. Stupid girl, that's what she was, falling for a cute guy on the first day of the job. Her mom would be ecstatic that she actually liked someone, Andy always thought boys were stupid, even after entering adulthood. Sure, she thought a few were cute, but she had never wanted to just touch ones arms like she did Owen. She was fantasizing now and thanked the Gods above that no one was really paying attention to her - for all they knew, she was listening to him talk.

"Andy?"

Aforementioned woman blinked, looking up at Owen, who was giving her an odd look. "Sorry, what?"

He raised an eyebrow as she avoided eye contact and opted to dive all attention into her glass of lemonade. "I said, what dino will you be working with?"

Andy raised her head again, forgetting about her attractions all together, if only for a moment. "I actually haven't been told. I think they wanna see how well I perform first. Claire said I'd probably be assigned in two or three days," she shrugged. "Four at the most."

"Well, there's only a handful left to handle," Ivy plucked up a fry and chewed it slowly before clapping her hands and startling the whole room. "Maybe you can help me with the mosasaurus! I've been complaining for a partner," she grinned.

Andy nodded, liking the idea. "Guess I'll learn soon..."

Owen nodded and raised his Coke. "Cheers to success!"

Andy smiled thankfully around the long table, mostly keeping her eyes on Owen. They all laughed when the dimorphodon screeched, seeming to smile as well, and Andy went to grab her bowl but Owen swiped it from under her hand. She looked down when he winked and grabbed his own bowl. Chris rose with him, laughing at football where Andy could care less.

She took a small sip of her lemonade; damn that was sweet. "Soooo," her eyebrows furrowed when Ivy grinned at her.

Andy looked around then folded her hands in her lap. "What?"

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Don't play coy," Dexter chuckled but his eyes remained closed. "Owen's been oggling you all night...something to tell?"

Andy flushed and that further fueled the fire. "Not to my knowledge," it wasn't really a lie...

Ivy snickered and straightened her back. "Yeah right, he's been parading you around like you're already his."

Was he? Andy hadn't really noticed. Ivy hushed the conversation as Owen returned, creating a fine toned wall between Andy and the curious woman on the other side. Andy dove into her drink again, brow furrowed in thought.

Then his hand brushed against hers.

She stiffened and looked to it, seeing it palm down but definitely touching her. He wasn't paying attention to her though, chatting it up with his friends. So she ignored it even though her body was an instant live wire of denial and curiosity.

She was here to do a job, not fall for the first cute guy she meets. Still, she didn't move her hand from his, instead pressing it more firm against the side of his hand. And he briefly looked at it, but returned his attention to Stacy and her terrible joke.

* * *

The day has been long, a certain red head just wants to go to bed. Her heels click a steady rythym beneath her and Claire tsks at the manilla folder spread open to her. Complaints and breeches of security, mostly of children buzzing with excitement that made them stupid; Claire didn't care much for strange children, she already had a shaky enough relationship with kids she was related to.

She flips through the papers, still warm from the printer, and actually breathes a sigh of relief. No breeches of the animal kind, save for a small little beast chewing on the bottom rail of a fence. Did dinosaurs teethe? Claire knows humans do, she couldn't believe some of the things her nephews nibbled on when their teeth were coming in.

Claire hears _her_ giggle and wants to wretch.

Not like she can come up with some excuse as to why the girl can't work at the Park now because Owen signed off on her already. She was his problem and her leaving was his call. Claire had no real qualms with the girl at first, she was qualified and previous employers recommended her above all others. She was a prodigy, her father being a well known animal behaviorist and trainer from London to Tampa, Florida - where the young woman had been born and raised.

Claire paused before the curve in the hallway, slipping off her shoes and dangling them between long fingers as she peeked around the corner. Andy was now full blown laughing at Owen, who leaned over her against the door frame. Andy made no move to invite him in and Claire almost smirked, the girl wasn't interested with what was in his pants.

Claire remembered a time - a fucking week ago - when she wanted to get to know Owen. But he seemed to care more about those raptors than her, she eventually said screw him. She didn't particularly care about what happened between them, but she was a woman and where everyone thinks women fight for women, instinct roots for another's downfall.

"I'm going to _sleep_ now, Owen," Andy stepped back into her quarters. "I've got an appointment with Ivy tomorrow, don't wanna be late."

"Like this morning," he ribbed.

She rolled her eyes and nudged him a little. "Goodnight, Owen," her hand lingered flat against his chest and her skin darkened to red.

He chuckled and took a step back. "Goodnight, Andromida."

She groaned and shut the door, but he was still smiling. Claire watched him shake his head and turn to the right, whistling all the way to the elevator.


	4. IV

_**Things pick up next chapter. Just had to say it.**_

* * *

Anticipation made her jumpy.

Andy's left leg bounced, her boot squeaking at the sole. Her fingers were curled around the bench she was seated on, eyes focused on the water that rippled and bubbled. She breathed a deep sigh, this was gonna end okay. Ivy knew what she was doing and - oh God her stomach hurt.

Andy jumped when the water erupted and Nellie came spouting out of the surface. She held herself steady for about a minute, not bothered by Andy's frantic mix of nervous/excited clapping. Ivy kept herself perched on the tip of Nellie's snout, arms held out at her sides.

"Bravo," Andy cheered.

Ivy clapped once and pushed off, doing three flips before diving into the water. Nellie fell back as Ivy surfaced, paddling to the side of the pool.

This had been an all day thing, they started at ten and it was now four fifteen in the afternoon. Ivy was practicing her acts with Nellie and doing a spectacular job with Andy cheering her on. It was an amazing thing to watch, so long as she didn't have to get in or near the water. Ivy mostly had her being a genuine outside voice or basically 911 if anything happened.

But Nellie was gentle with Ivy, not over exuberant or anything but she made sure not to harm Ivy or get in her way. Mutual respect. Like Owen and his raptors, only they seemed a tad more loving. Of course, Andy couldn't really be bias about the giant mosasaurus. How large could her attentive capacity be?

"We're almost show ready," Ivy sighed, wringing water from her hair before flipping it back. "I have one more act I want to try but I still need to perfect it as an idea before actually trying it."

Andy beamed. "I'd love to give my opinion," she handed Ivy her towel.

Ivy wrapped her hair in the towel. "I would love to hear it," she wiped water from her right eye. "The others are so supportive its a little aggravating at this point. Except for Owen...no, he's mean sometimes."

Andy chuckled. "I can see that," she could see a lot of things about him.

Ivy grabbed her phone from the bench and sat beside Andy, watching Nellie do weak flips through the water. "You like him, don't you?"

Andy sputtered. "No," she attempted, it came out squeaky. Finally, she sighed and hung her head. "It shows?"

Ivy chuckled. "Oh yeah," she typed something away on her phone then dropped it into her lap, gently massaging the towel against her hair. "The incessant giggles. Touching him, staring at him. Don't worry," she pat Andy's knee. "he does the same thing to you. Of course, he's not trying to hide it. He's a man, gotta make sure the other males of the species knows what belongs to him."

Andy deadpanned. "You're joking."

Ivy chuckled. "Trust me, he's not gonna lock you in a cage or mark you, just wants to make sure the others know he's interested."

Andy looked down, having mixed emotions about what she's told. On one hand, she doesn't like the idea of being _owned_ but she also feels those flutters at him being interested. Sure, she'd noticed but she genuinely thought it was all in her head.

"But you may wanna scoop him up," Ivy shrugged. "I mean, I don't need to tell you there's plenty of girls with their eyes on him."

Andy sighed. "Oh I know."

"And they're all ugly."

Andy and Ivy jumped and snapped their heads to the left, watching Owen approach. Andy's cheeks heated but she didn't duck her head like usual, even though she just wanted to bury herself in the raptor paddock. Ivy huffed and crossed her legs, giving him an annoyed look.

"You eavesdropper," she accused.

"Don't talk about a man behind his back," he adjusted the left cuff of his shirt, watching Andy stand. "I'm here to pick you both up," he held up a finger when Ivy opened her mouth to protest. "Dexter has to finish some work at the enclosure and won't be done for the next half hour at least."

Ivy nodded. "Fine," she pouted. "I wanted to tell him...oh nevermind. I'm starving," she grabbed up her shorts.

Andy chuckled as she stomped away, leaving wet footprints behind. Owen nudged her with his elbow and Andy beamed, falling in step beside him.

"So, you got to witness Nellie in action," he prodded.

Andy's heart leapt into her throat for many reasons. "Yes! It was amazing."

"Well you still need to visit the aviary," Owen paused. "I have an off day, maybe we can go together."

She pulled her lips back, trying to hide her goofy grin. "That...sounds good."

* * *

Claire cannot _believe_ what she's hearing, seeing.

Perfect green heels click as she paces, one manicured hand with 'Bleed Me Dry' O.P. polish dying her nails red grips her hip. She's angry, and the intern can see that, but she's stuck in fear. Claire stops and rubs the gently slope of her nose, trying to calm her breathing but it only serves to make it worse somehow.

"You're telling me that there is no way in this world that you can draw back the paperwork for this..." her tongue is stuck. _"arrangement_?"

The intern jumps when she slams her hand down flat on the desk top and then shakes her head, straw - rivaling brown hair ruffling from her bun. "No ma'am," her fingers glide over the surface of the tablet in her hand. "Mr. Masrani has already begun her pension plan from the parks funds. Its out of my hands."

Claire growls. "Well then, I'll just have to get a hold of him," she grinds her teeth as she walks around the desk. "And you be sure to send Hoskins up here," she begins to pick through scattered files on her desk. "This was his idea and I would hate for him to miss out on the tongue lashing I have prepared," though she's sure he'll enjoy the concept, nasty fat man he was.

The intern nods and stands, bowing a little before scuttling out of the room. Claire listens to the mechanical joints of her doors hiss as they shut and sighs, slumping into her arm chair. She braces her right elbow against the arm rest and holds her forehead in her hand, glaring at her phone.

Andromida now had a company issued cell phone with every number in the park listed even the janitor. Nothing fancy, but the signal was perfect and Claire should call her in now. Sure, she didn't like the girl, she represented most of the things Claire despised - that hair, those clothes, that attitude, Owen - but she wouldn't doom the girl.

A warning.

Claire grabbed her phone and hit 3, waiting patiently as the phone rang. She could give her a warning at least.

When she answered, Claire wished she hadn't have even called. She heard a few voices in the back ground - the trainers, those voices familiar - but she could instantly tell that Owen and Andromida were in their own corner of the cafeteria. Andromida was giggling and Owen was whispering something mildly suggestive.

"Yes," Andromida answered with a giggle.

Claire surpressed a sigh of frustration and forced a smile, even though she were alone in her office. "Hi, Andromida. This is Claire."

"O - Oh," she listened to Andromida shush Owen. "Hello, Claire. I didn't expect a call -"

"Yes, well," Claire shook her head. "I was just given the list of trainers and their assigned assets, I would like you to come in at the earliest convenience to get your papers and tags," and your warning. "Earliest convenience should be sometime tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay," Andromida chirped. "I can do that. I can't wait!"

Claire rolled her eyes. "Okay, see you then," she sounded disgustingly fake.

She stiffened when she heard Andromida giggle and say Owen but hung up before saying something nasty.

* * *

Two days.

She was there two days, and she was already kissing him.

Not a little peck on the cheek or even the lips. No, it was a full fledge lip lock and his fingers desperately coming through her dreadlocks. She moans oh - so softly as he rubs his lips up the right corner of her mouth. Its like a seismic shift in the Earth as his weight rubs and rolls over her, its beautiful and dangerous. Her cheeks are so hot that it hurts and she has no idea what to do with her hands. She's never done this before, he's her second kiss; her first was eight years old, a little blonde boy that said he liked her and surprised her. She...she threw up on him.

"Owen," she whispers. "Owen please stop..."

And he does, almost immediately. In his eyes, she looks terrified, a rabbit in the hands of a toddler. She breathes rythmically through her mouth and nose, trying to calm herself before she looks up at him.

"I've never done...," she shakes her head, like she's on the verge of tears. " _any_ of this before."

He nodded slowly. "I figured it was a first time," it was a first too him as well, this whole gentle thing, it felt...alien. "We can...go as slow as you want to, Andromida."

She looked away, seeing the trees rustling just outside her window; the rex was restless, she wondered if that had anything to do with her and Owen. She breathed out gently and smiled, her fingers running gently up his arms.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "You'll understand if I don't...want to continue, right?"

His bottom lip jutted and he pushed up to his hands instead of his elbows. "Its all cool," and mixed emotions yet again. "Makes it all better when you finally give in."

Her cheeks flushed impossibly more and she laughed, running a hand over her forehead and against her dreads. "You're terrible."

He snorted and rolled off of her, laying to her right in the bed; how did she stand sleeping in this monster alone? "You kissed me," he pointed out.

"Stop mentioning it," she sat up and looked around, brow furrowing. "Where are my red vines?"

Owen sat up a little, looking to the nightstand on his side of the bed. "Here."

She snatched them away the moment they touched her fingers. "Claire wants me to come back in tomorrow afternoon," she chewed slowly on a strip of candy. "Said she had me an assigned asset."

Owen groaned and rubbed his face thoroughly. "Don't call them assets," he sat up fully, looking at her; she seemed more interested in her candy. "They're animals. Dinosaurs. Not assets."

She smiled tenderly and slid from the bed. He watched in deep, comical interest as she wiggled her hips a little, tugging with one hand to dislodge the slight wedgie he gave her from rubbing her all over the damn bed. She didn't seem to notice the intensity.

"I know what they are, Owen," she approached the window. "They're beautiful."

He watched her for a moment, standing slowly to join her at the window. She smiled at him before looking back down at the rex, which lumbered around her paddock in a bored manner.

"We still have the possibility for a new raptor in the team," Owen shrugged. "Maybe she'll assign you to it. You do need an imprint."

Andy closed her box of vines. "It'd be difficult otherwise," she sighed. "It could be anything. I'm excited no matter what."

"I admire your enthusiasm," Owen nudged her with his elbow. "I'm gonna head out...unless..."

She rolled her eyes but blushed, nudging him towards the door. "No spending the night," she opened the door for him, leaning against the frame. "But...maybe soon," her lips twitched.

Owen leaned in with a smile, pressing a tender kiss to her cheek. "Goodnight, Andy."

She almost giggled but it just held in her chest and made it expand as she nodded vigorously. "G - Goodnight."

He winked and waved, walking towards the elevator. Andy shut the door softly, not able to keep her smile away now. She finally giggled and pulled out another vine, walking back to the window where the rex was standing in her clearing.

"You peeping tom," she took a small nibble from her vine.


	5. V

**_If anyone is interested, I have a new Supernatural fic called '_** _Heart Flutters **'. Its Dean/OC and kind of AU. The OC is underaged (she's sixteen) and the fic goes get a little dark so if you don't like that kind if thing, don't read it.**_

* * *

 _"I'm s_ _o proud of you baby girl_!"

Andy smiled out the window and watched cameras flash at the rex while she ate. "Thanks mom," she murmured and turned away from the window, padding over to sit on the bed. "It's really exciting. I get my assignment today."

" _Your father would be so proud of you_ ," her mother scolded the hot pan she was working over through the phone. " _You should call back in a couple of hours, he gets home around midnight here._ "

Andy nodded, even though she was pretty sure her mother couldn't see her. "I'll try, all depends on what happens after I'm assigned. It may have to be sometime tonight before I can call you."

" _That's fine, dear. You're at a new job in a new place, its okay to be busy._ "

"Still feel bad," Andy sighed. "Guess I should get ready to go. I have a friend picking me up."

" _Oh you're making friends too! This is so exciting! Any cute boys?_ "

"Mom," Andy whined, cheeks on fire.

" _What, I can't ask? Tell me, who is he?_ "

Andy looked around cautiously, deeming it safe. "His name is Owen."

" _Aw, what a cute name!_ "

"Mom, stop please," Andy mumbled.

" _Oh, fine, just don't forget to call us when you get the chance. I can't wait to hear what you'll be working on._ "

"I can't wait either," Andy jumped when there was a knock at the door. "That's Owen, I gotta go mom."

" _Okay sweetheart - I love you_!"

"Love you too," the line went dead.

Andy stuffed her phone into her jean pocket and jumped to her feet, grabbing her socks and boots on her way to the door. Owen was ready to knock again when she jerked the door open, mirroring her beaming smile.

"Well someone's in a good mood," he hummed, watching her lock the door. "What's the occasion? Colonoscopy?"

"Owen," she scolded but chuckled. "I'm just excited, okay? Now lets go, I'll put my boots on in the jeep."

"Actually I figured we'd walk. It's only across the courtyard."

Andy groaned. "That's not a courtyard, its a football field," she held out a hand. "Hold me up while I do this."

Her cheeks heated when he took her hand and Andy wobbled as she tugged on her socks and boots, feeling bad for using him as a support but he could have let her know. She twisted her right boot around, making sure it was snug before nodding.

"Alright, lets go."

Owen grinned and gestured for her to go ahead of him. "I think I'm more excited than you," he commented, pressing 'down' in the elevator.

She chuckled softly, watching him bounce on the balls of his feet. "Apparently so," she followed him out of the elevator. "I told my mom about it before you came in."

As they crossed through the lobby, Andy waved at the receptionist: an over exuberant young blonde named Patricia. Patricia grinned and waved excitedly, babbling away into her headset and giving her a wink and a thumbs up. Andy had no doubt that was because of Owen.

Owen held the door open for her, shielding his eyes from the sun. "Tell 'er bout me?"

Andy blinked slowly, pausing with him at the edge of the sidewalk while a service car rolled by. "Aaand why would I?"

Hd looked offended as they crossed the street into the courtyards garden trail. "Why wouldn't you? That hurts my feelings."

She chuckled a little and sighed under the shade of an unknown, thick leaved tree. There were all kinds of flowers around them, natural to the island and imported just because they were pretty. Since she had arrived, she hadn't seen them unattended, they must be hard to keep up. She jumped when Owen grabbed her hand, looking at him in bewilderment...and then the large, orange flower in his hand. He nudged the flower towards her and she smiled a little, taking it to tuck it behind her right ear. Owen chuckled and adjusted her hair, nodding heartily in approval. She smiled tenderly and they started walking again, the office building coming around the curve in the path.

"I did tell her about you," she mentioned.

"Aha," he chirped, bouncing to walk in front of her, backwards obviously. "I knew it!"

She raised an eyebrow. "You knew _what_ , exactly?"

"Aw c'mon," he slid back into step beside her. "Don't you know if you tell your parents about a boy, you're more than friends?"

"I didn't even know -"

"Andy," Hs smirked. "Need I remind you of what we did -"

Her cheeks lit like an open flame. "No - No please don't remind me," she fanned her face. " _Oh God_ ," she whispered.

And Owen chuckled, throwing an arm over her shoulders and pulling her tight against his side. "Calm down, now, I was just pokin' at you. You're new to it, don't implode on me now."

She dared to look up at him and smiled weakly. "I got if, I got it," she mumbled. "A little fast is all, ya know? I was serious when I told you I've never done this before."

He tugged her to a stop at the end of the sidewalk, looking for any cars that may have been passing by from the lot across the way.

"I gotcha, still fun to pick on you," he nudged her forward.

She rolled her eyes as they approached the building. "It's far from funny, Owen."

He shrugged and pulled the door open, his brow furrowing when he saw Ivy strutting her stuff out of the elevator and up to the receptionists desk. He pulled Andy to a stop, lowering his arm to the middle of her back and around her arms, watching Ivy grumble while folding a note in her hands. When she saw the two of them, she seemed to peek up but still looked annoyed.

"What're you guys doin' here," she questioned.

"Was about to ask you the same thing," Owen gestured to had. "I never see you here."

"Claire called me in. Said she was reassigning me for care in another paddock on Wednesdays."

"Didn't tell you _what_ paddock," Andy questioned. "Does she think this mystery thing is funny?"

Ivy shrugged. "I don't know, but its annoying me. I'm registered at paddock nineteen, I'm heading there now for introductions to the little monster I'm working with. Guess I'll see you guys later."

"Good luck, Ivy," Andy called out to her retreating figure; Ivy waved over her shoulder and that was it. "Why is she so upset though?"

Owen chuckled and lead Andy to the elevator. "She's upset because she won't get to spend as much time with Nellie. Their relationship is unhealthy."

Andy chuckled and pushed him off a little. "This is my stop."

He lingered with a hand on hers. "I'm gonna go out to the raptors. Get a cart from the receptionist to get to your paddock."

Andy nodded. "Gotcha."

Owen twitched with a smile and then he leaned in, placing a small kiss to her cheek. "See ya later, Andy."

She smiled through the blush and waved him off, stepping into the elevator. The only office on the ninth floor, or so Owen said. So she hit nine and clasped her hands in front of her, watching the panel above the doors click away her future. She was nervous, obviously, but felt a little more confident with Owen at her back even if he weren't around. An instant connection...not love, but it was something. And even if she were a fling, she was just happy knowing she was something to someone. Tiny little Andy, always overlooked and un - included. Now, here she was, working at a huge park filled with dinosaurs and she was getting to work with these creatures instead of pulling the lever at the water park. Who was a nobody now, huh? Boy, how she'd love to rub this in the face of some of those kids from school.

The elevator dinged and Andy slinked out, seeing a large office made of glass with the desk in the center of the room being the only thing with color besides the trees outside. There was a large screen to Andy's right as she stood at the desk, thrumming her fingers on the top, staring at the thick files and the picture of two young boys on her desk. Who were they? Did Claire have children? No, no someone would have said something. Must be cousins or something.

"Ah, Andromida, I actually expected you here later."

Andy looked over her left shoulder real quick, now noticing a door that blended in with the wall. Claire stepped out of what was assumed to be the bathroom and gave her a practiced smile, holding out her hand for Andy to shake. She did so to be polite and watched Claire walk around to the opposite side of the desk.

"It's been a long day, I'll tell you that," Claire shook her head as she rifled through several manila envelopes on her desk top. "I can't remember where I set your file. Maybe its in one of the dra - ah! There it is!"

Andy smiled a little, noticing the way Claire's eyes flickered to the flower Owen had given her. "I uh, I saw Ivy leave here a moment ago. She seemed quite agitated."

Claire tsked and flipped open the folder. "I know, her relationship with that asset -"

"It's a mososaur."

Claire paused and looked up. "Excuse me?"

Andy swallowed. "Mososaur. That asset is a mososaur named Nellie."

Claire paused, blinking rapidly before she smiled and nodded. "Right, right, I forget they name these things," something seemed more off than usual about Claire today. Of course, Andy had only met her once before. But then she seemed poised and perfect, her skin was flushed today. "Here's your assignment. Please use the name tag clipped inside and the I.D. card when entering the paddock or any other restricted area open to employees."

Andy nodded and took the name tag, clipping it to her collar and she slid the I.D. card into her right back pocket, flipping through her folder.

When she found her assignments profile, she froze.

"This...this can't be right," Andy looked up, mouth dry. "Is this a joke, because its not funny."

Claire swallowed, but seemed to be having a hard time. "It's not a joke, I already tried to get this cancelled but you are already locked in. I tried, really."

Andy trembled and looked back down at the statistics and weight chart, height and food intake. They expected her to work with _this_?

"Has she ever been bonded?"

Claire placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. "No, not that I know of."

"Perfect," she spat bitterly, snapping her file shut. "I...do you know how hard this is gonna be? And what do you want me to do, teach her to do flips? Jump through a ring of fire?"

Claire shook her head. "Look, I don't assign people, that's above me. I just tell you to do what you're told. Whether you do what I say or not doesn't really matter to me unless you get killed."

"Oh, you can count on me getting killed," she tucked the folder under her arm and turned away. "This was a lovely visit, Claire, we'll have to do it again sometime."


	6. VI

Paddock nineteen was out of the way and definitely _not_ an attraction; Andy wasn't surprised to see Ivy standing outside the loading gates, frustration all over her face. She did smile and wave at Andy as she rolled up in her cart, reinforced with a roll cage and a steel plated bottom; this thing was a war machine, it was only missing guns.

"Know what's inside," Ivy questioned, hands on her hips.

Andy pocketed the cart keys, walking towards the door leading up to the guard tower. "Yeah, and I don't know if you're gonna like it."

Ivy groaned and shut the door behind them, climbing the stairs with Andy. "I didn't want to hear that."

They entered a large, sterile, metal room with a wall made of glass that peered into the enclosure filled with trees and vibrant flowers, humidity making the glass fog slightly because of the cold air inside the room. There was a large panel of flashing dials and other odd buttons, a tall man in an unnecessary hard hat was sitting at the panel. He looked up when Ivy and Andy came into the room, Andy wringing her hands nervously and Ivy approaching the window with a critical eye down on the shivering trees.

"Can I help you," he asked, standing from his rolling chair.

Andy smiled warmly. "I'm the new handler," she said softly.

"And I'm a reluctant part-time handler," Amy grumbled.

He chuckled. "Sorry, Ivy, but a request from corporate."

Ivy glared. "Whatever," she flipped her hair back. "Now, where is the little beasty?"

"Uh," Andy cut in, clearing her throat. "She's not exactly _little_."

Ivy raised an eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips. "How big is she?"

"She's about 51ft now," Andy muttered. "But she could grow more. Average has been 60ft."

Ivy's eyes grew large. "She's bigger than Nellie."

"How big is Nellie?"

"Adolescent so about...41ft. Not much larger but Jesus, what is this thing?"

The worker approached the glass. "Well, right now she's just Specimen7a."

"Doesn't answer my question," Ivy sang in irritation.

The trees rattled and Ivy screamed, stumbling back into Andy as a shredded, raw, strip of meat slammed into the glass; a shallow crack shot up towards the top. A shattering roar came from inside the enclosure and an elongated set of jaws - like a crocodiles - shot out of the trees. It twisted and slammed its tail into the glass, sending more shallow splinters in a web across the glass. It's tall spine quivered as she roared and shook her snout, blood staining her lips the claws of her right hand; the left arm was missing and the large 'stitches', if that's what they could be called, looked raw and inflames.

"She has an infection," Andy murmured, approaching the glass once the monster had enough and shambles away.

"That's why she's so aggressive," the worker sighed. "Good luck handling her."

Andy frowned. "Thanks."

Ivy finally snapped to, her hands still shaking as she pointed at the cracked glass. " _That_? _That's_ what we're working with?"

Andy crossed her arms and nodded, watching the blood slowly dripping off of the glass. "Well, technically I'm really the one working with if. You're only here on Wednesdays."

Ivy took a hold of Andy's upper arm, catching the youngers attention. " _Andy_ , this thing is dangerous. How the hell do you expect to make this work?"

Andy shrugged. "I don't know, but I have to for more reasons than one. First things first," she looked over at the worker, trying to find a name tag but he didn't seem to have one. "I need her sedated and I need that infection taken care of."

"The park vet is backed up with respiratory infections in the smaller animals -"

"I meant _I'll_ do it."

The room quieted for a moment, Ivy the first to speak. "I'm telling Owen," she turned on her heel and started for the door.

"Don't care," she turned back to the worker. "Can you get this done?"

"You mean can I have you get eaten," she rolled her eyes. "Sure, I can do that."

She smiled then. "Alright, well then lets get to work."

* * *

He was nervous.

He didn't really understand _why_ though. Maybe it was because of Andy getting her assignment today; there was something special about her, for him at least. He knew, on the outside, everyone just saw some timid girl who preferred animals to people. He couldn't really say she was special because she was quite plain, but her file said otherwise. He knew about her father, knew about her mother, she was a part of a legacy, care and behavior was in her blood.

He was milling about the raptor paddock when Ivy popped up. Well, she didn't really pop up, he saw her drive in. She looked furious and concerned as she approached the pen, getting Charlie riled up but it didn't take much to calm her down.

"Jeez, Ivy," he listened to the gate rattled close behind him. "You know better than to come in here all spitfire and brimstone. What the hell is wrong?"

"It's Andy," his mood instantly soured. "The animal she has to handle...never been bonded, and she's angry. Owen, you gotta talk some sense into her. She wants to go into the paddock with it under sedation but she's gotta get a different animal."

"Well, what the hell is it, Ivy," it didn't matter, he was already stomping towards his jeep.

"It's a spinosaurus, Owen."

He stopped dead in his tracks, gravel rolling over the toes of his boots and the grid of his keys leaving deep impressions where he squeezed them in the palm of his hand. He looked back at Ivy and she nodded, looking exhausted.

"Get in," he barked.

And she did, without protest aside from her legs screaming from being so tense. He didn't peel out like she expected, but his jaw was tense. Ivy kinda felt bad for the guy, here he was falling head over heels for the new girl and she was probably gonna get gobbled up by the end of the day; tragic.

The paddock was surrounded by guards by the time they reached it. They parked beside two more jeeps and an armored truck, Owen's heart racing and Ivy looking like she didn't even want to be there. They watched Andy following a man up to the catwalk; he had a long rifle in his hand.

"Andy," Owen spat, jogging up the steps to catch her.

She whipped around once they reached the top, hissing at him to be quiet. As she did that, the air seemed to still on its own, leaving a silence with only the rustle of leaves and the faint laughter from the park. Owen watched from beside Andy, who had her arms crossed and was intently staring down at the trees, as the man with the rifle lined his sights. After a moment of adjustments, he raised a hand and snapped his fingers above his head, pointing down before gripping the trigger again.

A crane began to lower down a hefty chunk of raw meat and it stilled mid air; it didn't take long for everyone to feel the gentle quake of the walls and see the trees rustle.

Owen actually jumped when he saw it. She leapt into the air like a bullet, right arm tucked down and the stump where her left arm used to be sticking out uselessly. The moment her jaws snapped around the meat, the dart was released and it struck her throat. She released the meat and hit the ground, wailing and trying in vain to get it off. The man reloaded before Owen noticed and fired again, hitting her on the left shoulder.

As she stumbled off into the trees, Owen realized how hard Andy's face was. "I need her tracked. The moment she goes down, I want eyes on and I'm going in there with the med kit."

"Yes ma'am," a worker without a tag nodded and slipped past them, down the stairs.

She smiled at Owen finally and he had to blink to comprehend. "You didn't have to come," she chirped, leaning back on the railing. "I was perfectly fine."

"No she's not," Ivy butted in. "You want to go in there with it? That's crazy."

"You swim with Nellie," Andy snapped back in defense.

"She and Nellie bonded when she was born," Owen spoke in a soothing tone. "Andy, this has never been bonded, she _ate_ her last trainer. I mean, this is crazy," he chuckled nervously at the end.

Andy smiled a little. "Look, I understand your concerns," she slipped by him and started to lead them back down to solid ground. "But look, she needs experience and she's a handicap. She just needs time to adjust and I'm sure she wont be _too_ big of a problem."

"How'd she lose her arm," Ivy murmured, watching Andy lean beside the large gate door into the enclosure.

Andy shrugged. "Said something about a confrontation with a rogue pteranodon."

Ivy crossed her arms this time, brow furrowed. "I never heard of that."

"You weren't supposed to," Andy looked to her left whenever the gate started to open and a young man with brown hair jogged towards them, med kit in hand. "Thank you," she went to take it but he rebuked her.

"Um, I'm supposed to be your assistant," he mumbled the last part nervously.

She raised an eyebrow but shook her head and smiled. "No problem, lets go then. Where's Miles?"

"Here," it was the man from before, the one with the rifle. "She's in the SouthEast corner, lets get going."

"I'm coming to," Owen slid in.

"I'm not," Ivy grumbled. "I'm going back to Nellie, I'll see you guys at dinner."

Andy waved her off and smiled at Owen, who dutifully followed behind her as they trekked into the paddock. The door slammed shut behind them, making Owen jump but then grumble when Andy giggled. It was hot in the enclosure and sweat made them all very sticky, but only the young assistant seemed to be having problems. He wheezes and was pouring sweat, which was kind of funny to Owen, but he hid it because Andy seemed sympathetic.

They froze when they heard familiar, deep breathing. Andy looked between all of them and then huffed, urging Miles to follow her first. They trailed ahead and Owen jumped whenever he heard a threatening rumble and he drug along the assistant, who sputtered in fear.

"She's beautiful," Andy whispered, looking like an ant as she ran a gentle hand down the dino's throat. "Does she have a name?"

Miles shook his head. "Never had a chance to name her."

Andy purses her lips, eyeing the terrible wound she was there to tend to. "Chiara," she smiled a little.

"Huh," Owen grunted, stepping aside so the assistant could bring Andy the med kit.

Andy chuckled and held out her hand for a syringe of antibiotic. "It's her new name," she said plainly, injecting the antibiotic near the stitches. "She needs one, ya know?"

Owen nodded slowly. "Good a name as any, I suppose."

She hummed and lapses into silence as she tended to the wound. Owen watched her hands work a pad of cotton gauze soaked in water over the raw edges, then a thick ointment that made... _Chiara_ groan.

Andy looked over as her left leg cocked then stirred up soil as it stretched out again. Her large eyes were down on Andy, hooded and too sedated to do anything but rumble. It was a tense experience, to Owen and the assistant at least. Owen kept his arms crossed and his eyes on Chiara's; she was watching him as well and it irked Owen because he couldn't read her while so sedated.

"There," Andy murmured, pressing down on the tape holding on fresh gauze. "If she gets it off eventually, it won't matter, its perfectly digestible. Lets get out of here."

Owen sighed in relief and helped get the med kit back together, chuckling when the assistant stumbled back and fell as Chiara snorted. The cloud of dust and leaves bathed over Andy and she chuckled as well, stroking her new charges snout. She exposed her teeth and groaned but closed her eye and seemed to fall asleep.

Andy walked close to Owen's side as they headed back for the gate, Miles behind them and the assistant in front.

"Look, if you think anything is gonna happ -"

"Owen," she scolded. "I got this. I mean...I know the risks, dealt with the reality. If the wind shifts I'm out of here, alright? Don't worry so much."

She was nervous, very nervous. She was still agitated about some things, like how Chiara had never had an imprint, but she could at least _try_ to get this to work right.

Owen sighed. "I can't help but worry, Andy," he choked a little; boy, was this difficult. "I care about you, okay? I don't want her to hurt you."

Andy chuckled and took his hand. "I know, Owen. I know."


	7. VII

_**I** hate **the way this chapter ends.**_

* * *

She asks if he wants to stay the night and he does.

It's not much, room service and she falls asleep first, on top of the sheets and fully clothed, clutching that pillow like its the only thing keeping her grounded.

As far as he knows, it is.

He can't sleep though, anxiety attacking him for the first time since he was a teenager. Instead of sleep, he paces, and watches the rex lumbering nearby; his brow furrows at the sight of her. She was always down there, her nest must be nearby.

He sighs and runs a hand down his face, trying to come up with _something_ to keep her out of that damn paddock. He really doubted any of his efforts would do the trick, but there was no harm in trying; though, in his experience, every time he had tried, it backfired on him and he lost.

"Go to bed."

He jumped and looked back at Andy, who had one eye barely open, he chuckled. " _You_ go to bed."

" 'm already in it," she mumbled. "It's late, you need sleep more than I do...come on."

He sighs and nods, smiling a little as she closes her eyes and easily slips back into sleep. He does as he's told, almost falling into bed, but he didn't need to wake her up again so slow and painful it was. He toed off his boots and laid on top of the sheets, arms crossed behind his head as he stares up at the ceiling.

It was weird - having a woman in bed but not touching her. He felt, though, that if he touched her, she would spook and hide like a rabbit.

He chuckled. "I'm such a sucker..."

* * *

"How can you _not_ drink coffee?"

Andy blinked slowly. "It's gross."

"It's beautiful, that's what it is," Owen scoffed into his mug. "Ridiculous."

Andy chuckled softly and finished lacing her boots; her uniform arrived after she had woken up, she felt like a safari guide. If a safari guide had a big spinosaurus skull painted on the back of their shirts.

"Nothing I can say to keep you outta there, huh," Owen quirked his lips in the corner, setting down his mug.

Andy sighed and stood up from the edge of her bed. "Nothing that you haven't already tried," she smiled at him crookedly. "I'll be _fine_ Owen, trust me okay?"

"It's not you I don't trust."

Andy sighs for possibly the millionth time that morning. If his intentions were to wear her down enough to where she was too aggravated to take the job, then he was wasting his breath.

She liked Owen, she really did, but he needed to stop. And he would, right now.

" _Owen_ ," she snapped when he continued to ramble and his lips pressed into a thin line. "Stop it, okay? I get you don't want me to go in there and I understand you're worried but I didn't come all this way to just leave because someone else thinks the job is bad for me. I just want to try this and I can do it with or without you."

His face puffed in an instant pout and Andy had to roll her eyes to keep from chuckling. She got it, really, but she was going to do this even if fire rained from the sky. They were no _stopping_ her when she made up her mind and this was her dream job. Chiara was just the icing on the cake, she remembered the reports of a rogue spinosaurus trumping around the island, having killed the male rex awhile back, but she never thought they would catch her and she would be Andy's.

"Now," she stomped over to the door, jerking it open with her keys in hand. "Are you coming or not?"

He sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets. " _Fine_ ," he whined. "But I get to drive."

"My cart," she barked, shutting the door behind them.

"I still get to drive."

She huffed but didn't put up a bigger fight that that, Andy hated driving. Not that killer cart, but just cars. She also had a lead foot and that thing was fast when it wanted to be.

"I'm so excited," she squeaked as she slouched down in the passengers seat.

"At least someone is," he chuckled and she gave him a scolding look. "So, Chiara...really?"

"Don't give me that, you named yours after _com_ _stations_."

Owen was the one to roll his eyes this time. "Mine sound cool. Your's is lame."

Andy blanked. "Really? We're going down _that_ path?"

"Yes we are and I win anyway."

Andy snorted and rolled her eyes, looking up at the sky as they moved further and further away from the park and back towards Chiara's paddock. She held onto one of the support bars for the roof as they turned onto the dirt road, a truck zooming past them.

"Damn InGen," Owen muttered, parking the cart beside another cart.

Andy raised an eyebrow at him, taking his hand as they approached the steps leading up to the catwalk. "I see you don't like InGen," she mused.

"That is an understatement," his lips pursed for a moment. "They treat the animals like they're no better than gnats under their boot. It's disgusting."

She chuckled. "I'm sure id you had it tour way, the dinosaurs would have feather beds and roasted duck every night."

"Oh shut up."

She chuckled again and then let go of his hand as they broke out over the trees. He let her walk a few feet ahead of himself, letting her talk to what he supposed was her version of his Barry. Miles, he has seen the man around here before, helping contain animals and help when they were injured, like yesterday. He wasn't a cruel man, he honestly liked the dinosaurs more than people; Owen could understand, but he still preferred Andy to scaly dinos.

"May want to stand downwind, son."

Owen blinked and saw Miles shaking a bottle of mysterious liquid and Andy looked rather annoyed with the bottle.

"Aaaand why is that?"

Miles chuckled. "Unless you wanna smell like Dino piss, you'll do it."

Owen's eyes widened. "Whoa whoa - you're spraying her down with that?"

"Not piss, if that's what you're concerned about. But it smells like it. It's just a faint scent of spinosaurus. She's not like your raptors, Mr. Grady, she needs scent to go by now and she's not as smart. Not dumb...but not smart."

"And she's blind," Andy chirped, wincing as the small mist hit her vest. "That's why she lost her arm, she didn't see the pteranodan until it was too late."

"This is...ridiculous."

Andy smirked at him a little. "My paddock, _Mr. Grady_ ," he arched an eyebrow and his lips twitched in amusement. "I can have you kicked out with such negative talk."

He waved a hand. "Fine, fine," he gripped the railing and leaned over slightly, looking down. "So, where is the beasty?"

"She's down there," Andy rubbed the mist into her skin until it was dry. "I can hear her breathing. It's curious, not aggressive so watch how loud your voice gets. No doubt she smells this stuff."

"Andy here smells like a spinosaurus without the gender," once the bottle was empty, Miles set it down on the catwalk floor. "She is a curiosity now."

"And soon," Andy smiled. "Alpha."

Owen was skeptical, it was even in the way he stood, but he wanted to believe this would work so he smiled and nodded, loosening up a little.

"Alright, so you want me to stick around?"

"You would even if I said no," she rolled her eyes.

He grinned. "You know me so well," he took a couple of steps back and waved his arms out. "Okay so...dazzle me."

Andy grinned and then so did Miles and Owen instantly knew he would regret his decision. Miles turned around, pointing towards the man operating the crane to drop the food in. He spun his arm in one circle and the man nodded, taking two steps to his right to operate a secondary set of controls. Andy chuckled when Owen clung to the railing at the sudden drop and Miles smirked; oh, so they were a team now, perfect.

"Bad idea," Owen muttered when they evened out and the railing began a slow crawl downwards. "This is a _very_ bad idea."

"Big baby," Andy muttered then tapped Miles on the shoulder. "Close enough."

He nodded and pointed up again, making a slash through the air. The catwalk shuddered then slowly stopped; Owen still remained mixed on whether that was good or bad, he should have left.

"You're crazy," he hissed.

"And you need to shut up," Andy held up a hand. "She's here."

It wasn't as _grand_ of an entrance as yesterday, but Andy supposed she did good for an old girl. Yesterday was rage and pain, today she was a curious old lady and Andy adored her instantly.

They weren't high enough to be above her head but they weren't low enough to be eye level. Snout always came first and her's was scarred and her teeth were permanently bloody from years of hunting and eating. She was a proud warrior, she deserved a chance in the spotlight.

Andy let out a shuddering breath and raised her hand, Chiara's milky eyes following despite her impaired vision. Her jaws opened slightly and then closed, teeth rattling together when they did so. Andy swallowed and pursed her lips, inching forward, Chiara appearing to try and meet her halfway.

Andy let out this weird mixed sound of joy and fear as her hand pressed flat against the tender area between Chiara's nostrils. The Dino twitched before her nostrils flared wide, inhaling Andy's scent. Owen watched from mere feet away, never having been so close to even Nellie, and this was much bigger than her.

But Andy acted like a child with her first kitten, biting her lips to keep from giggling when Chiara snorted.

"She's just absolutely beautiful," Andy whispered, gently running her hand up and over her snout. "It's a pleasure."

"Ol' girl seems a bit skeptical," Miles muttered. "But that may be because of Mr. Grady and I, you'll go solo tomorrow and we'll see how she reacts."

"Yeah, that sounds doable," Andy's smile faltered as she pulled her hand away from Chiara.

The Dino snorted again, shaking her massive head and ducking down to scrape her teeth on her leg. Her head shot back up as the catwalk began to climb again, tail waving back and forth like a dogs. Andy stared down at her with this strange look Owen recognized, it was the same look Owen had whenever he had to leave his raptors.

She already adored her beasty.

"I think I'm gonna hang around here," Andy smiled at Owen as he tried to desperately get _off_ of that damn catwalk. "You okay?"

He nodded once they were on solid ground. "Just don't like being that close to one of the big ones."

Andy chuckled. "But you will play around with raptors," she looked over to Miles, who was grabbing his gun from the case nailed to the wall of the paddock. "Do we have to do that spray thing again?"

Miles shook his head. "It hit exposed skin, you're in," he checked the clip. "I'm out to check on the rex, anyone want a ride?"

Andy beamed and Owen groaned, which earned him scowl. "I've actually wanted to see her! I'll tag along," she raises an eyebrow at Owen. "You in?"

He waved a hand at her. "Hell no, I'm taking your cart back to your apartment and I'm gonna lay down. Goodbye."

Andy chuckled. "Alright, alright. I'll try to be back before lunch. I wanna talk to Ivy and then I wanna visit the aviary. I have a feeling I won't be able to go visit to awhile."

Owen chuckled, pulling out the cart keys. "Well, we'll have to get on that soon. Place is amazing."

"So I've heard," she looked over at Miles. "Ready?"

He nodded. "I'll make sure she gets back safe, Grady."

Owen quirked his lips but didn't say anything


	8. VIII

"Don' trust this place," Miles grumbled as he and Andy climbed the steps to the Aviary service entrance.

Andy chuckled, fingers trailing up the railing. "And why not?"

Whatever he was going to say was drowned out by a shrill cry from inside the dome, to which he jumped to. Andy laughed as he glared at the warped glass showing dancing blobs flying through the air. He didn't need to say anything, she understood. You could never know when a flyer would come down on you, they were more unpredictable than her spinosaurus; at least you could see her coming.

"We'll be fine, Miles," she opened the door reading _Employees Only._ "I'm sure Chris can handle them if they get unruly."

"They're _always_ unruly," Miles grumbled.

Andy rolled her eyes, her eyes arching and following the pteranodon that zoomed over the glass tube they were walking through; a pterosaur landed on the top of the tube, tiny claws clambering for a hold to observe Andy and Miles but it gave up and began to chase another of its kind.

The tube led into a small concrete building at the back of the aviary - which was in turn attached to the housing portion for feeding - and was filled with several workers working controls and phones, Chris in the middle of it all looking like he wanted to strangle a flustered young woman in a park uniform; Andy hadn't seen her before. When Chris noticed them relief washed over his face and he snapped something at the young woman before stomping towards Andy and Miles.

"Thank _God_ ," he murmured, steering them towards the break room in the back. "It's a mad house in here today. I've never had such problems."

"What's going on," Miles arched an eyebrow.

Chris rubbed the back of his neck. "Lost a critter, but he was a runt and I'm trying to tell Claire that one of the larger ones ate him but she wants him found. So she thought I needed some help when I didn't."

Andy chuckled. "Sorry."

He waved a hand at her, walking over to the coffee maker. "Not like you're the one bothering me," he winked over his shoulder, Andy grinned as she lowered herself into a chair at the table in the middle of the room; Miles stayed by the door. "So, shat brings you to Hell on this fine day?"

Andy shrugged. "Got to meet my Dino for real and my works done for today. Wanted to squeeze in some time to get over here before tomorrow. I'm swamped after that."

Chris nodded in understanding, stirring his coffee before plunking down in the chair across from Andy. "So, spinosaurus, huh," Andy nodded. "I could have sworn they had gotten rid of her."

Andy furrowed her brow. "Huh?"

"After the Incident, she got loose and terrorized some tourists that got too close to the island. Killed a man, stranded a kid and when a team came to try and get the kid she almost killed them all."

"Well so did the Rex, but no one put her down."

Chris nodded, swallowing a sip of coffee. "Yeah, but I'm sure you've noticed how lax she is. Your Dino has a bit of a temper."

"She's blind now," Andy sighed. "Missing an arm...she's in rough shape."

"Wonder why she went blind," he coughed. "But I know about the arm, that was before I took over the aviary."

Andy sighed. "Well, I can't say any of its calmed her. She's still a spitfire."

Chris chuckled. "Of course she is," he paused. "Wanna go see the shelter? We have a few in eating."

Andy lit up. "Yeah!"

He put away his half empty cup of coffee and Miles kept close to Andy, which was a little weird but she didn't say anything; he was supposed to keep her safe with Chiara, she supposed he was gonna protect her around other dinos too. They weaved through a long, curved hallway with no windows and buzzing lights overhead, the sound of knocking wings and claws on metal growing louder the further they went.

Chris had opened his mouth to speak when a large pair of wings blocked their path at the end of the hallway. Andy jumped and Miles reached for his rifle but Chris chuckled with the clicking coming from the pteranodon's beak. It nosed around Chris' face, almost _hopping_ when Chris pat the broad, pointy, mouth.

"Meet Nuget," he introduced, nudging her back so Andy and Miles could enter the room.

Andy smiled into large, amber, eyes but didn't try to pet her. "She doesn't play with the others?"

Chris shook his head and Andy chuckled when Nuget followed him when he began to walk away. "Nah, she's an indoor Dino. Of course, she goes out and flies but only at night after we've pulled everybody back in."

Andy nodded, eyes roaming up to the ceiling. It was at least seven stories high, thirty cages in one row. There were only a few flying dinosaurs in the cages, chowing down on whatever they eat.

"This place is cool," was all she could say.

Chris chuckled. "So much enthusiasm," they reach a back wall and he pops open a control panel in the wall.

He leans back, eyes flickering around the cages, and then he presses three separate buttons. Andy and Miles jumped she two loud sirens began to go off at both ends of the room. After a moment, the sirens clicked off and Chris flipped the switches back over, shutting and locking the control panel. When he noticed the odd, bewildered, looks from Andy and Miles, he chuckled.

"Sorry," he shoved a set of keys into a pocket on his vest. "Had to let some of them out. Done eating."

"Oh," Andy nodded, looking back up at the cages. "Do they know their cages?"

Chris shook his head. "Nah, they just fly into the ones that are empty or not closed. They just know _when_ to come in at night."

"And feeding?"

Chris chuckled. "Just whenever."

Nuget screeched and everyone cringed, Chris glaring at her and patting her on the beak. She snorted and waved her big head around, crawling away; it was pretty adorable.

Chris chuckled. "So, wanna see our routine?"

Andy cocked her head. "Uh, your routine?"

He nodded. "Yeah, its not much but they seem to enjoy being able to crash into each other without being scolded."

"Dinosaurs are worse than kids," Miles grumbled. "We may not have time for this, Claire sent me to go through the aviary to look for that runt."

Chris rolled his eyes. "I already said -"

Miles waved a hand. "I know what ya said, but I still gotta check. Just in case."

Chris groaned. "Ah, _fine_. I'll go in with you," he looked over at Andy, who was staring at Nuget cleaning herself. "Andy," she blinked and looked over at Chris. "Wanna come?"

She hesitated. "Uh..."

He chuckled. "Wanna stay with Nuget?"

She smiled, nodding fiercely while Nuget cocked her head. "Yeah, I can do that."

Chris chuckled and nodded. "Alright, just don't get her too excited. She gets nibbly when you do."

Andy chuckled and Nuget chirped, the tip of her beak poking at Andy's side. "Yeah, I think I can handle her."

Chris bobbed his head once and looked over at Miles. "Ready?"

Miles nodded and gestured for Chris to lead out the service door into the paddock. "Be careful," Miles looked pointedly at Andy.

She waved a hand at him, running a hand over Nuget's broad right wing. "I got it," she murmured. "Feels like leather," she pressed on the membrane.

Miles rolled his eyes and adjusted his rifle over his shoulder, following behind Chris. Andy watched the door close behind them and sighed, looking up the long beak to blank eyes.

"He has a stick up his ass," she murmured and Nuget chirped as if in agreement. "Good girl."

* * *

"You got some alone time with Nuget," Owen asked incredulously, poking around the noodles on his plate.

Andy nodded, looking to her left and watching Rexy scratching her side on a large tree, which trembled with the effort. "Yeah, Miles and Chris went to go look for a lost Dino," she chewed on her food for a moment. "Why does she watch me?"

Owen looked up, then looked down at Rexy. "Dunno," he shrugged. "Its really weird if you ask me."

Andy rolled her eyes and gave him a _no shit_ look. She sighed and began to pick around her plate again. They'd been trying to eat for two hours but they were too tired to get through half of their plate. Owen had been running routines with the raptors and Andy had helped _bathe_ Nuget, which was a hell of a job. Ever tried to bathe a pteranodon? Its not fun, not fun at all, but Chris begged her and after three rounds of _Rock, Paper, Scissors_ \- Andy lost.

Owen sighed and took another bite of his food. "So, like work?"

She glared and then slumped back in her seat. "I had to bathe a nineteen foot wingspan! My arms are killing me."

"Had to wrestle her down, huh," Owen chuckled.

Andy groaned and he had his answer. He'd had to help bathe the beast before, only because he was new and didn't know when to say _Fuck That_. If she wasn't an indoor Dino, she wouldn't have to be bathed, but she was an antisocial pteranodon. Stretching that far over those wings and the back - Jesus.

"She is _sooooo_ cute though," Andy threw her arms in the air. "How could I not?"

Owen snickered, setting down his fork. "Sucker."

Andy stuck her tongue out at Owen and then sighed, relaxing into her seat. "I can't wait for tomorrow. Solo with Chiara..."

"Still a weird name," Owen muttered.

"Not."

"Yes it is," she glared at him again. "Well, I think I'm gonna run off."

"Aw," Andy stood, smiling at Owen. "You don't have to go yet."

He smirked a little. "Yeah...I do. We have work now," she pouted; fucking temptation. "We have an off day on Sunday. Maybe."

She smiled a little. "Fine, fine," she breathed in deeply. "Guess I'll show you out, Mr. Grady."

Owen chuckled and she followed him to the door, tossing her vest over onto the bed. She didn't want him to leave, but she had to admit that she was too tired to keep her eyes open much longer. Unbelievably excited and lethargic are not a good combination, its depressing.

It feels kind of like a routine already, the way he leans against the door frame and she bites back a giggle. When he kisses her, she sighs and he's gone - which makes her worry. She peeks out the door, watching his back as he walks towards the elevator. He looks back after pressing the down button and smiles, waves, but she feels like something's...

 _Off._


	9. IX

_**I am soooooo sorry its been so long since an update! Writers block is a bitch, am I right? So here's this little nugget while I work on the first - or second - big event to happen in this story. Next chapter will be a lot longer than this.**_

 _ **Thank you all so much for the love of this story and for sticking around.**_

* * *

She liked being the bubbly-airheaded virgin sometimes - life was so much easier to take.

Especially when you had a job like this.

"The infection has gone down," she murmured, clipping the end of the gauze she had been winding around Chiara's stump. "She doesn't seem as agitated either - hand me that antibiotic shot, please."

Miles grabbed it before the medic-in-training could and Andromida wanted to scold him. He had been picking on the kid all morning and she found it cruel, but couldn't help but be slightly entertained. The boys name was Jeremy and he was so nervous, mainly for being around such a menacing creature like Chiara; Andy had forced him to pet her and it had helped a little. But Miles was kind of the problem, still, Andy was mildly amuses by this so she just let it slide. So long as the kid was still trying to do his job right, she had no complaints. He would be her medic solely for Chiara and he had to be able to deal with Miles.

She took the syringe from Miles with delicate fingers, cringing as she thumbed up a scale and quickly inserted the needle into the flesh underneath, pressing down on the plunger. She dropped the empty syringe into the med kit and Jeremy locked it, feeling confident - and annoyed enough by Miles - to stand and begin his lone journey back to the entrance.

"You shouldn't be so mean to him," Andy chuckled, running a gentle hand over Chiara's snout, admiring her teeth. "He may have a heart attack if you keep it up."

Miles chuckled and helped her to her feet, catching her when she stumbled around a raised root; Chiara released a long breath behind them but Miles did not hesitate, so neither did Andy.

"I have to stop by Grady's raptor paddock," Andy smiled a little. "Care to join me?"

"Well, of course," she sighed once her feet connected with the rough gravel outside the paddock. "We don't need to head out just yet, right?"

Miles shook his head, cradling his rifle like one would a child. "No, I need to talk about some safety measures with Chiara's paddock. Twenty minutes - thirty tops."

Andy gave him a thumbs up and turned before he had given her the green light, climbing the steps to the control room. She sighed as she shut the door behind her, raking a hand through sweaty hair as she stepped up to the glass, directly under an air vent; she could see Chiara from there, watched her stagger and shake her head. She hated sedating her but even Owen had his raptors muzzles during check ups. And Chiara was a lot more unpredictable and deadly than those fast little raptors.

 **Owen.**

They hadn't spoken all day and her stomach was still in a tight ball from the weird feeling she had gotten last night when he was leaving. What was wrong? Maybe he was tired of her putting him off? Maybe it was because she seemed to be pressing him into the friend zone - minus the lip locks - and wouldn't go further? She was reading too much into the bedroom, she knew that, but it was always her biggest worry - but she didn't just jump into bed because of some heavy petting.

She rubbed the back of her neck and looked up when the door opened, seeing Ivy adjusting the top of her wet suit around her hips. Her hair was damp but not really wet and she looked as tired as Andy felt. When she saw the dread lock girl, Ivy strained to give her a decent grin that was knocked by a fierce yawn that made her jaw pop.

"Fuck," Ivy murmured, massaging her jaw where it had popped. "What's got you so down?"

Was it showing that much?

Andy shrugged, wrapping her arms around herself tightly, which made Ivy arch an eyebrow in challenge. Andy waved her hands at the handler, who was pouring herself coffee; God, were Andy's cheeks hot, she was happy it was just she and Ivy in the room.

"Just feel a little queasy," Andy murmured.

"And why would that be?"

Right, she has to have a reason to be queasy. Maybe she could be sick? But then people would make her go back to her room and rest; _that_ sure as Hell was not happening. Maybe she could just be nervous about the job, but doubted anyone would believe that with how excited she was to meet Chiara and how she played with Nuget...

"Owen didn't talk to me today," she murmured.

Ivy's face dropped and she set her coffee down, walking over to Andy. She was so small, even compared to average-height Ivy; Hell, she was sure she could carry Andromida around all day and not break a sweat. But, for now, she just wrapped an arm around Andy's shoulders and hugged her against her side.

"Hey, don't let that get you down. I'm sure he's just distracted, some ass from InGen is trying to get their hands on his raptors. You know how he is about them."

Andy nodded softly. "I suppose...but last night he was acting fine and then...I don't know - maybe I imagined it?"

"Well, have you tried to talk to him today?"

"No, but Miles is taking me over there while he checks on the paddock."

"Then talk to him and demand what's up. Its really rude to leave a girl hanging with feelings like that."

Andy supposed, but she didn't say anything else after that. Not about Owen, anyway, but Ivy wanted to chirp about Nellie and Dexter, which Andy found so sweet. Ivy looked like she belonged as the lead singer of some rock band, not fawning over her pet and boyfriend. Dexter was still a bit of a mystery to Andy, she'd only ate dinner with him and even then there was no real interaction, so when Ivy said he was so attentive it came as only a slight shock.

"And I haven't even told him the good news yet," Ivy chirped as they closed to door behind them. "We've both been so busy, I haven't seen him all week. Park wants to put Nellie out there next month and I have to work on our routines even more."

"What's the good news," Andy pried, jumping from the third step to the ground.

Ivy seemed hesitant, looking around to obviously make sure no one was eavesdropping. It was just them, but Miles was slowly beginning to approach now, blatantly talking to himself with an angry expression; so much concern. Ivy leaned in and Andy's eyes sparked with excitement, a grin already on her face.

"I'm pregnant."

" _Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!_ "

Okay, Andy hadn't expected _that_ to come out, but alright.

Ivy winced and jerked back while Andy jumped and clapped like a retarded seal, Miles giving her a bewildered glance; she just flickered her eyes towards him before squealing again and nearly tackling Ivy. She barked out a complaint and raised her coffee to the side, trying to pry the over excited woman from her.

"What did you say," Miles grumbled when Andy finally released Ivy.

"Don't worry about it," Ivy turned up her nose a little. "I'm staying here, gotta do some monitoring so you two go have fun elsewhere - and Andy," the blonde perked up, eyes wide. "Don't tell anyone," it was a mild threat.

Andy grinned, knowing full well that Ivy wouldn't do anything, but as her friend she wouldn't dare say anything. "Your secrets safe with me," she made an X over her heart, still grinning. "Come up to my room tonight."

Ivy nodded begrudgingly. "Alright, alright," she sighed.

Andy beamed and then turned to Miles, who looked actually terrified. "What," she chirped.

It took him a minute but he shook his head. "Women scare me," he murmured. "Are you ready to go? I'm running late."

Andy nodded fiercely. "Yeah, lets hurry up. I wanna see Owen."

She hadn't meant to say that out loud, but didn't mention it and Miles seemed content to do the same. Andy liked Miles for a multitude of reasons, that being the most prominent one - he cared, but he didn't pry. He was a father himself, to a girl just two years younger than Andy so he he had been forced to be attentive around young women. It was kind of cute - not like in an attractive way - but you try and listen to a gruff man like Miles with a huge rifle on his back say _well, you're too good for him, sweetie_ and not think its adorable.

Hank Williams Jr. played softly on the radio as Miles navigated the jeep down the narrow road leading up to the paddock, fingers strumming on the steering wheel. Andy sat still in her seat, smiling softly out the window and humming to the music; she was feeling drowsy, Hank Williams Jr. always did that too her. She looked up and yawned when Miles grunted, watching him purse his lips and inflate his cheeks for a moment. He exhaled the air loudly and briefly glanced over at Andy.

"So..." He started, nodding softly. "She's pregnant?"

"Oh my God _yeeeees!_ "

* * *

Blue is sick so she has to be separated from her sisters and that makes her cranky, which in turn makes _Owen_ cranky. Its just like having a sick kid, only this one bites...wait...no, its exactly like having a sick kid.

"I know you understand me," Owen snaps and Blue snorts running in a small circle. "You can't get everyone else sick and you know it - stop that!"

Blue chirped and cocked her head, claws hovering over the soil she had begun to dig at. She chirped again and then snorted, unceremoniously flopping down into the shavings and resting her head on the ground. Her lips twitched occasionally, rib cage expanding with rapid breathing as her eyes darted where they could. Owen sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, patting the bar of the pen before he turned and started walking towards the front of the paddock.

"Having difficulties, Mr. Grady?"

Owen looked up, hand on the railing to the cat walk, and saw Miles and Andy approaching; why was she grinning like that? He swallowed and met them halfway, giving Andy a small smile he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Blue is sick so I had to separate her and she's not taking it well," he shrugged. "Oh well."

"Can I talk to you alone?"

Both Miles and Owen gave Andy a weird glance, but she was bouncing on the balls of her feet and looked ready to implode from...excitement? Definitely excitement. Miles shook his head and waved a hand at her, calling out to Barry as he went to talk to him.

"Now," Owen started, tugging her closer towards the shade of the paddock walls. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Is everything okay," she blurted out and he arched an eyebrow. "I mean...last night you seemed really sad when you left and I just wanted to know if I did anything wrong."

He stared blankly at her for a long time and then snorted, which turned into full blown laughter. She blanked and stared at him, cheeks tinted pink as he leaned over her; what was so funny? He chuckled towards the end and wipes at his eye, though she saw no moisture.

"Sorry, I just - " he shook his head and smiled at her. "You didn't do a damn thing wrong, don't worry. I've been a little distracted lately and I'll explain everything later but first - I have a surprise for you. That's what was up last night."

 _That's what was up_? Why was it so cute when he said that

"Oh," Andy's lips popped and she smiled again. "Then I was worried over nothing..."

He nodded and leaned down, pressing a small kiss to her cheek and making her skin ignite in goosebumps. His breath ghosts over her ear and she had to stifle a squeak, wanting to just hold herself against him; her mind was all over the place today.

"Sorry for worrying you," he murmured.

So she wasn't the only one with their mind in the gutter.

She only pulled back enough to look him in the eye, still dangerously close. "Its uh...its okay," she swallowed.

"Can I come by tonight?"

Cue snap back to reality.

"No," she yelped and he almost looked hurt but she waved her hands in the air. "Ivy is coming over, she told me something really important today and I told her to come over. Sorry!"

He blinked then chuckled. "Its okay, calm down - _breathe._ "

She did just that before smiling at him. "But maybe after she leaves...if she leaves?"

"Just give a ring and I'll come running."

 _Sweet Jesus._


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone!  
So, here's the dealeo - I am rewriting this. I'm changing up the plot and we will not be going into Jurassic World but I'm using the same plot.

There's too much of a domestic feel to this and I am horrible at slow-paced stories - as you can possibly tell.

But, here's the thing - I want you to all tell me what I should do:  
A) start a completely new story - different title, different summary  
B) keep up with this story and just rewrite the chapters to fit the new story  
C) continue with this story and start another story

Sorry if this confused anyone, I just think I'm stuck in a rut and need to organize some things.


End file.
